Титановый сплав
Титановый сплав (англ. titanium alloy, разг. «титан») — сплав титана с другими химическими элементами: Аl, V, Mo, Mn, Si и др. Сочетает в себе прочность и пластичность стали, легкость алюминия, стоимость и коррозийную стойкость углепластика. Очень сложен в обработке. Серии сплавов В велосипедной промышленности используются следующие сплавы: * Grade 5 (6 % Al, 4 % V) — считается самым прочным и жестким титановым сплавом, отличается особо высокой сложностью обработки. Имеет плотность 4500 кг/м³ и прочность на разрыв более 900 МПа.Для сравнения, алюминиевый сплав 6061 имеет соответствующие показатели 2700 кг/м³ и 310 МПа. Обычно используется для высоконагруженных деталей (дропауты и т. п.). Стоимость целой рамы из такого сплава - не менее нескольких тысяч долларов. Говорят, что малая распространенность этого сплава связана с тем, что жесткость рамы оказывается чрезмерной, да и технология получается заметно сложнееThe 6/4 Ti alloy is much more harder and will give a much harsher ride compared to 3/2.5. And you indicated in your post that you would like some compliance - 3/2.5 would be a better choice. The 6/4 alloy is very strong and hard and is usually used for dropouts and stuff. But from what I have read, it is not a good candidate for tubing. The reason Seven and some other manufacturers don't recommend 6/4 for tubing is it can only be machined as flat stock which is then formed into tubing and seem welded. This creates a stress riser along the seem which can adversly affect the life and feel of the tube. 6/4 is however used for dropouts etc.... * Grade 9 (3 % Al, 2,5 % V) — компромисс между легкостью обработки, ценой и прочностью сплава Grade 5. Имеет прочность на разрыв от 600 МПа. Широко используется для изготовления импортных рам. * ОТ-4 (3,5…5 % Al, 0,8…2 % Mn) — применяется для производства рам Рапид. Прочность на разрыв до 900 МПа. * ПТ-7М (1.8…2.5 % Al, 2…3 % Zr) — относится к малолегированным, малопрочным и высокопластичным сплавам. Легко поддается обработке, используется для малонагруженных деталей. Прочность на разрыв около 600 МПа. Сварка титана Основные трудности при сварке титана обусловлены его высокой химической активностью по отношению к газам (кислороду, азоту, водороду) при нагреве и расплавлении. При комнатной температуре титан взаимодействует с кислородом с образованием поверхностного слоя с большой твердостью – альфинированного слоя, – который предохраняет титан от дальнейшего окисления. При нагреве до температуры 350°С и выше титан активно поглощает кислород, образуя различные окислы с высокими твердостью, прочностью и низкой пластичностью. По мере окисления оксидная пленка меняет окраску от желто-золотистой до темно-фиолетовой, переходящей в белую. Эти цвета в околошовной зоне характеризуют качество защиты металла при сварке. При температуре выше 500°С титан активно взаимодействует с азотом с образованием нитридов, повышающих твердость и прочность металла, но снижающих его пластичность. Перед сваркой следует полностью удалять поверхностный слой титана, насыщенный повышенным количеством кислорода (альфинированный слой) и азота, поскольку при попадании частиц данного слоя в сварной шов металл становится хрупким, появляются холодные трещины. Водород даже в небольшом количестве значительно ухудшает свойства титана. Он активно поглощается титаном при температуре 200–400°С. С повышением температуры водород начинает выделяться из титана и сгорает. При более низких температурах содержание водорода также снижается, однако гидриды титана способствуют образованию пор и замедленному разрушению титана – возникновению холодных трещин спустя длительное время после сварки. Тщательная защита от насыщения металла газами требуется не только для расплавленного металла, но также для участков твердого металла с температурой 400°С и выше. Как правило, это обеспечивается за счет использования флюсов, металлических и флюсовых подкладок, специальных защитных газовых подушек. О надежной защите свидетельствует блестящая поверхность металла после сварки, о плохой защите – желто-голубая окраска, серые налеты. Сварка титана и его сплавов выполняется присадочным металлом, близким по составу к основному металлу, например, проволокой ВТ1-00. Обычно перед сваркой проволока подвергается вакуумному (диффузионному) отжигу для удаления водорода. Кромки подготавливают механическим путем, плазменной или газокислородной резкой с последующим удалением насыщенного газами металла кромок механической обработкой. Поверхности кромок и прилегающего основного металла, а также сварочной проволоки тщательно очищают травлением или механическим путем. Особенности Титановые компоненты обычно ставятся на велосипеды профессионального уровня. Конструкции из титана отличаются высокой удельной прочностью, малой подверженностью усталости, пластичностью, коррозионной стойкостью. Кроме того, они не нуждаются в покраске, так как не окисляются и имеют хороший внешний вид. Титановые компоненты имеют вес на уровне высококачественных алюминиевых, при этом их прочность приближается к стали. Цена титановых компонентов очень высока. Это обусловлено, в первую очередь, высокой энергоемкостью переработки и очистки, а также обусловленной свойствами материала сложностью процессов формования деталей, отжига в вакуумных печах, механической обработки и сварки. Кроме того, мелкосерийность производства титановых компонентов и их ориентированность на самых обеспеченных велосипедистов приводят к дальнейшему повышению цены. Применение Титановые рамы По весовым показателям примерно соответствует лучшим алюминиевым. Хорошо сделанная титановая рама эффективно гасит вибрацию и обладает достаточно высокими ходовыми характеристиками. По многим свойствам она аналогична лучшим хромомолибденовым рамам. Кроме того, такая рама не боится никаких погодных условий, ударов и царапин. Титан не подвержен ржавчине Однако алюминиевый подседельник прикипеть все же может., и рама из него, как и из хромомолибденовой стали, может служить многие годы без потери свойств. Однако известен как минимум один случай усталостной поломки титановой рамы [1]. Основные недостатки титановых рам те же, что и у хромомолибденовых рам: потери энергии при педалировании «танцовщицей» и работе в гору. По этим причинам титановые рамы практически не используются в кросс-кантри. Некоторые райдеры используют простые отечественные титановые рамы как базу для создания неприхотливого «зимнего» или туристского велосипеда: титан не боится городской соли и более надежен, чем алюминий. Производители * Элитные титановые рамы делают такие фирмы, как Merlin, Litespeed, Seven, Cube В прошлом — Marin, Wheeler, Kona и ряд других. Цены на такие рамы значительно превышают $2000. В зависимости от производителя, могут предлагаться как готовые варианты, так и осуществляться изготовление рамы под конкретного заказчика. * Отечественные рамы изготавливаются такими компаниями, как Рапид, МТИ, "Титан", в прошлом — Титерра. Стоимость подобных рам начинается от $600. Большое преимущество отечественного титана — при сравнительно невысокой стоимости имеется возможность буквально спроектировать раму под себя, начиная от геометрии и заканчивая надписями. Основной недостаток — совершенно непредсказуемое качество. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что гуляющая по просторам интернета залитая кровью единичная титановая вилка, с изломом в месте стыковки со стаканом рамы - была изготовлена с нарушением конструкции, т.е. в месте наибольших нагрузок не стояло уплотнительное кольцо, что может быть объяснено лишь раздолбайством мастера и контролера качества, да, и, скорее всего, еще и владельцем была установлена безграмотно (т.е. в месте стыковки был люфт, что приводило к постоянной точечной ударной нагрузке в месте излома); случаев же развалившихся в процессе езды рам замечено практически не было (рапид декларирует единичный случай, проявившийся лишь спустя много лет (!) по причине изначального производственного дефекта в месте сварки, не выявленного рентгеноскопией в виду ее отсутствия в 90-х). Потому рекомендуется лишний раз оговорить с производителем процесс производства и контроля качества, и произвести собственные контрольные испытания и рентгеноскопию сварных швов - если не развалится в первые месяцы от предельных нагрузок, то, скорее всего, прослужит еще много лет. * Китайские рамы изготавливаются, понятно, в Китае. Могут продаваться под европейскими брендами (например, Van Nicholas) задорого или же прямо с завода — задешево. Имеют стоимость и качествоДанных о качестве откровенно мало. примерно на уровне российских, но не поддерживают изготовление рамы под конкретного заказчика. Компоненты Титан широко применяется в изготовлении рамок для дорогих седел и отдельных деталей, несущих «имиджевую» функцию (например, пружинок и осей). Также из титана изготавливаются отдельные педали, багажники, жесткие вилки, рули, выносы, подседельные штыри. Ограниченное использование титана в компонентах обусловлено его свойствами — для гонок карбон лучше почти по всем статьям (легче и жестче), а для туризма и покатушек стоимость титановых деталей слишком высока (что усугубляется их редкостью). Тем не менее, титановые компоненты часто прочнее алюминиевых при меньшем весе, поэтому некоторые обеспеченные велосипедисты широко используют их в своих велосипедах, зачастую также в имиджевых целях. Производство титановых компонентов требует наличия специфического оборудования, отлаженной технологии и точных расчетов при проектировании. Промахи в расчетах, огрехи в технологии или чрезмерное стремление к облегчению приводят к катастрофическому снижению надежности нагруженных деталей — известны случаи поломки титановых подседельных штырей, багажников и др. Титановые рамки седел очень подвержены усталостным поломкам — известен даже случай поломки такой рамки у седла Brooks стоимостью около 200 евро. Тем не менее, ряд компонентов (вилки, багажники) ценится велотуристами за прочность и надежность, более высокую, чем у алюминиевого сплава. Сравнительные характеристики Примечания Категория:Материалы